Hak Foo
Hak Foo is one of the enforcers of Valmont's Dark Hand terrorist group and a secondary antagonist of the animated television series'', Jackie Chan Adventures. ''Hak Foo is a highly accomplished martial artist, but his tendency to declare what attack he is about to use makes him a predictable, if dangerous, combatant. He plays a secondary role in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two One Talisman Down Hak Foo hunts down a particular Talisman for the Dark Hand, but encounters Horace and Jasper Badun, two thieves also seeking the Talisman for their own employer, Cruella de Vil. Hak Foo intimidates the two at first, but Jasper ekes up the nerve to throw both a bottle and a dart at the martial artist. Hak Foo, stunned from the blows, seems to weaken, but he grabs the Talisman before Horace and Jasper finish him off. The Talisman gives Foo the power to shoot lasers from his eyes, a power swiftly employed to set Horace's pants on fire. As Horace bumbles into Jasper, the building collapses; amidst the commotion, Hak Foo escapes with the Talisman. Another to Go Valmont praises Hak Foo's first accomplishment to the rest of the Dark Hand, tasking Foo with acquiring another Talisman. He arrives at the Talisman's location, only to face Shego, hired by Drago to get the Talisman first. Shego's pyrokinesis knocks Hak Foo down at first, but he eventually picks himself up and punches her in the face. After dodging a few more blasts of fire and responding with some shots from the Pig Talisman, Hak Foo knocks Shego unconscious with one massive drop kick. Once again, he gets the new Talisman. To Beat a Thief Hak Foo participates in the Dark Hand's bank robberies, only to encounter members of the Forty Thieves. Hak Foo goes straight for the group's leader, Sa'Luk, and bests him in combat. This fight proves instrumental to the Dark Hand's goals: Sa'Luk is in possession of the remaining Talismans. Non Disney Villains Tournament New Job, New Form Hak Foo is one of two fighters up to replace Tohru in Valmont's Dark Hand; the other, Hun, is not one to back down without a fight. The two warriors rush at each other, but Hak Foo jumps away at the last second. Hun, however, takes up a katana and strikes out against Hak Foo. Despite his best efforts at dodging, Hak Foo does take some damage. But, when the moment matters, he kciks Hun straight into a brick wall, allowing the structure to collapse atop his rival. As a result, he gets the job. However, Hak Foo gets special treatment upon his entrance into the group. Valmont, posessed by a demon, transforms all the members of the Dark Hand into dragon-human hybrids, including Hak Foo. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War On the behalf of Valmont, Hak Foo is sent to deal with the great nuisance of Red Hood, a super-hero, who interfers on the Dark Hand's goals. Hak Foo encounters Red Hood, although accompanied by his sidekick, Red X. Nevertheless, he manages to beat down Red Hood, with several critical hits. While Red Hood easily falls, Red X proves to be a great opponent, as he manages to hold off his foe, and deflect most of his attacks. Upon Red Hood's recovering, Hak Foo is helpless, as Red Hood and Red X team up to beat him down, eventually defeating him.Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Hand Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Redeemed Category:Vlad Plasmius Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Shendu's Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Green Goblin's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Jim Cummings Category:John DiMaggio